Yesterday's Rain
by Shawnee
Summary: Marie's POV after Logan leaves


Disclaimer  
  
I don't own them, if I did would I be writing this? Also Yesterdays Rain is copyright Toby Keith  
  
A/N: this is my first fic so please be gentle. If you think they're being out of character, slap me k?  
  
I'm a major Logan/Marie shipper (If you hadn't noticed from the summary, I'd have to slap you). Anyway, on with the crap, oops, I meant fic, hehe.  
  
Yesterday's Rain  
  
Somebody told you that my broken heart started mending  
  
I'm getting by, but the truth is that I'm still standing  
  
Knee deep in yesterday's rain  
  
I stare out the window of my room at the heavy rain. I like rain and it fits my mood right now. *face it Marie, he's not coming back for you* I sigh and then almost jump out of my skin *If only I could do that really* as someone places their hand on my shoulder. "This isn't good for you, Rogue" Jubilee says as she takes a seat next to me on the window seat. "I know, but I can't help it" I reply. "Can't or won't?" I frowned, I knew very well what she was getting at. "Jubilee I told him.." "oh really, well than why is he still pining after you?" she says angrily. I close my eyes and lean my cheek against the cold window. "I'm sorry" she said softly "but I can't help myself either, pretty sad the two of us huh?" "Very sad" I reply. But I know, I'm the sadder of the two of us, Jubilee can someday have Bobby but I'll never be able to have Logan.  
  
Well I ain't high and dry, I ain't got a big boat  
  
But I got a new umbrella and an overcoat  
  
And if the good Lord's willing and the sun breaks through  
  
That'll be one more day that I made it without you  
  
That I made it without you  
  
I listen to the sad lyrics, they fit me so well. Yesterday's rain, I laughed shortly, more like todays rain is what I'm in. Along with a whole lot of trouble, why did I have to fall for a guy like him? I knew the moment that I saw him in the cage in that bar in Laughlin that I wanted him like I'd never wanted anyone before. And it scared me. It scared me almost more than my powers.  
  
I don't care what the future holds  
  
And don't care about what you've been told  
  
Don't want to hear what the weatherman has to say  
  
'Cause I'm standing knee deep in yesterday's rain  
  
He was so beautiful. So incredibly, well, masculine. I don't know what I'd been thinking when I got into his trailer, hell maybe I hadn't been thinking at all.  
  
But I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. He's gone and will probably never be coming back. Even if he does come back he'll never see me as anything other than a kid. How do I know this? I have him in my head, I know him almost better than he knows himself. And so I know how he feels about me, and Jean. How could I forget Jean. After the Statue of Liberty I was actually hitting on her, and no before you ask, I don't like girls in that way.  
  
All those fools go rushing, they don't hesitate  
  
And the lonely go looking where the losers wait  
  
And I'm thinking, somewhere in the middle there's a love that's true  
  
But I ain't found one yet, and I ain't got you  
  
No I ain't got you baby  
  
No, I ain't got him and I never will. So why can't I just fall in love with Bobby. You know, get married, have a couple kids, live happily ever after, that kind of stuff. I want to, I really want to, but my heart won't let me *nor my body*. I couldn't do that to Bobby, he deserves so much more than just being second best. He deserves Jubilee, she could, and would, give him what he deserves. But he can't do that, like me he can't betray his heart. Maybe someday he will fall for her, but not now.  
  
I don't care what the future holds  
  
And don't care about what you've been told  
  
Don't want to hear what the weatherman has to say  
  
'Cause I'm standing knee deep in yesterday's rain  
  
Yesterday's rain, yesterday's rain, yesterday's rain  
  
Somebody told you that my broken heart started mending  
  
I overheard Jean talking to him yesterday. She said that she thought that I was getting over him, as if I could.  
  
I think he might be coming back.  
  
A/N: sequel anyone? I think I'm up for it if you are ;-) and don't forget to review, please 


End file.
